Got Your Back
by TwoStrangeGirls
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. It's loosely inspired by the song Drive By by Train. It's only five chapters, unless more are requested.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not the best at romance, becaue I tend to get carried away, so sorry. I don't know if this is way too fluffy or not, but give it a try, please! Oh, if you're reading because you think Jason's here...He's ah...busy...MWAHAHAHA!**

**Bet I just set a really romantic mood with that laugh, huh?**

**~Lucky**

_July 5, Twelve years old_

It was the night after the Fourth Of July, and Percy was on his way back to his cabin from the campfire when he felt someone fall in step with him.

"Hey," The blond said, "Why were you late for the campfire?"

"None of your buisness," Percy muttered.

Of course, Annabeth, being a genius, figured it out.

"Seriously?" She laughed, "Again? I swear, Percy, one day you'll get that sword stuck and won't be able to get it out."

"It comes back to me."

She rolled her eyes. "But it takes a lot longer when it's stuck in a wall."

He couldn't argue with that. It had taken about half an hour to return to him, making him late for the campfire because he didn't want to leave his cabin without it.

"You know," Said Annabeth, quieter this time, "The next time your sword gets stuck, don't wait for it to come back. If you want, I'd lend you mine. I prefer my knife anyway."  
>Percy raised an eyebrow. "What happened to 'you destroy everything you touch'?"<p>

Annabeth laughed. "Your life is more important than a sword, Seaweed Brain. Now that your protector's gone, you're gonna need me a lot more often."

Percy smiled. "Alright. I'll consider that next time my sword gets stuck. But I can take care of myself."

"Maybe so," She said, "But one day, your going to need help. And when that day comes, I'll have your back. You can count on that."

She flashed him a smile and a quick, "Night!"

Then she jogged off to her cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

June 19, Thirteen years old

Percy hadn't realized how late it was until Annabeth burst into his cabin.

"You idiot!" She screamed, making him fall out of bed, "The counsil meeting's in five minutes! Get ready!"

She ran over and tugged him up throwing a random shirt from the floor and pelting it at him. He slipped it over his head without question. When he looked up, Annabeth was gone. But then he felt the comb in his hair.

"Hurry up!" She snarled before dashing out of his cabin.

Percy put on the rest of his clothes as fast as possible and was out the door, nearly colliding with Annabeth.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry," He muttered as she grabbed his arm and hauled him through Camp.

She looked at Percy's watch and groaned. "We're never gonna make it."

Then she looked up and smiled widely before running off, Percy in tow.

"Solace!" She screamed at the skinny blond boy, "Off the horse!"

"Huh?" He looked up just in time to see Annabeth before she pushed him off the horse.

"Get on," She directed Percy.

"What about you?"

She looked at Travis Stoll , who was almost to the Big House. "I'll make it."

After the meeting- Which, by some miracle, both Percy and Annabeth made it to in time- the two met up in the crowd of thirteen demigods.

"Thanks," Percy said, "For, you know, waking me up and stuff."  
>"No problem, Seaweed Brain," She smiled, "Sometimes, even heroes need help getting dressed. It's very confusing, isn't it?"<p>

"Yeah, I-" The he stiffened, realizing what she was saying.

Before he could say anything about it, she was speeding away. Percy laughed and dashed after her.

Even the greatest heroes need someone to watch their backs. Even when it's something as simple as getting ready in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

July 14, Fourteen years old

Percy stepped quietly through the forest, ready for some practice. A crunch behind him made him uncap Riptide and swing around. Nothing. He'd seen a wolf earlier, and worried that it was stalking him.

He causiously turned around and took a step forward, but something dropped onto him from a tree, making him fall on the ground with his attacker still on his back.

He let out a muffled yell and reached for his sword, but a tanned human hand scooted it away from him. Percy made a confused sound, and his attacker laughed. The weight on him lightened and a hand reached out to him.

He accepted and saw the amused face of his best friend.

"What was that about?" He demanded.

Annabeth laughed. "I just wanted to see if you'd freak out."

"Well congratulations," He muttered, "You freaked me out."

She smiled proudly. "Exellent."

Annabeth looped her arm through his, making his heart slow down a little with comfort.

"Wanna help me dispose of that?" She asked, pointing at a dead wolf.

Percy did a double take. It was the wolf from earlier.

"What the Hades?"  
>She smirked at him. "Well, it was kinda stalking you-"<p>

"And _you_ weren't."

"Oh I was," Annabeth chuckled, "But I did a better job of it."

Percy let go of her arm and smiled at the dead wolf. "Alright. There's a cliff over there. I don't think anyone will mind a dead wolf falling from the sky."  
>"Is this the same cliff we found before?" Annabeth asked, "The one that we walked across on the tree?"<p>

Percy smiled and nodded. "Yep. Bet you it'll make a sound when it hits the ground!"

"You're sick," She decided, but followed him anyway.

Percy couldn't act like he wasn't glad. If she wasn't around, who would have his back?


	4. Chapter 4

May 8, Fifteen years old

"You okay?" Annabeth whispered.

Percy looked up from his spot on the dock.

"Yeah," He sighed, "Just...you know..."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know. It'll be okay, though. We'll make it."  
>They sat in silence for a while before Annabeth stood up and offered Percy her hand, which he just stared at.<p>

"Oh, come on!" She complained, "This isn't the Percy I know. Get up and let's go throught the forest or something. I hate just sitting around like this!"

Percy blinked at her outburst. Then he smiled and took her hand. "I know. Hey, I've got an-"

He didn't finish his sentence because he was a little busy pushing Annabeth in the lake. He jumped in after her, ignoring the glare she was sending him.

"-idea."

Percy laughed as she dunked his head underwater and grabbed her ankle. He yanked her down and ducked when she threw a slow punch at him. He grabbed her hands and pulled her down to the middle of the lake, where he formed an air bubble and slid down against the side.

Annabeth plopped down next to him and laughed. "Okay, as mad as I am at you right now, that's better than moping around. I missed doing stuff like that."

"Me too," Percy sighed, "I wish we could do that more often."

"We can," Percy groaned, knowing where she was going with this, "If you stayed at Camp we could train and do this all the-"

"Annabeth."  
>She sighed. "I know. You want to spend time with your mom before the war. Percy, just remember, I want to spend time with you, too. I mean- we'll have plenty of time <em>after<em> the war-"

"But what if we don't?" He demanded, then realised what he'd said. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Annabeth said, "But we _will_ win this war. Trust me."

Percy did trust her. And he had obvious reasons, didn't he?


	5. Chapter 5

June 14, Sixteen years old

"Mr. Preator Person?"

"It's Percy."

"Okay. Mr. Preator Percy Person?"

Piper slapped her forhead, Reyna growled, Jason and Frank chuckled, Hazel bit her lip, Annabeth sighed and Percy moaned.

"Yes?" Percy asked through gritted teeth.

"Did you say you had all your memories back?" Leo asked, "I mean, I don't mean to pry but- Aww, who am I kidding? I'm totally prying! Dude, do you have your memories back or not? The suspense it killing me! Telll meeeeeeeeee!"

Percy would've decked the guy right there if he didn't A. want out fighting between the Greeks and Romans, B. Secretly think Leo was hilarious, and C. Know that he said stupid things like that before he came to Camp Jupiter.

"Yeah, I did," Percy said, "Now can we _please_ get to the Senate House?"

Everyone flooded out of the Senate House, leaving Percy Jackson alone. Well, he thought he was alone at least.

"Percy?"

The voice was so quiet, he almost didn't recognise it.

"Hey Annabeth," He smiled, "What's up?"

"Do you really have your memories back?" She asked, "Or did you just say that to provoke a fight?"

He stepped over to her and reached out to brush hair out of her eyes, then hesitated. He'd done this a million times before, so why was he hesitating? Oh right. She could have moved on.

"I remember everything," He said, pulling his arm back.

Annabeth broke out in a grin, and before Percy could comprehend what was happening, she enveloped him in a hug. She felt just as amazing as he remembered; maybe even better.

"I missed you so much," She whispered.

"I missed you too," He replied, "With what I could remember anyway."

Annabeth let out what could have either been a sob or a laugh. Percy got the feeling it was both.

"I've got you," He promised, "And I'm not letting go."  
>"You're gonna have to eventually," She joked, "But please, take your time."<p>

He leaned back and kissed her. He'd missed the feel of her lips so much. She kissed back and when they broke apart, their foreheads rested together.

"Annabeth!" That was Piper's voice, Percy remembered.

The Native American girl appeared in the doorway to the Senate House. She nearly choked as the two sprang apart.  
>She bit back her laughs. "Um, sorry to- hahaha- um, interupt, b-but haha...we're sup- posed to...meet the hahahahahha Romans now..."<p>

Piper skipped away laughing as Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and blushed.

"Sooo," Percy said, holding his hand out to Annabeth, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be to meet a bunch of blood-thirsty Romans."

"They're not that bad," He promised, "But just in case...I've got your back."


End file.
